villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirits (Date A Live)
Spirits are extraterrestrial beings and cosmics entitys from a another dimension or a another alternative reality. The Spirits were created in the Tree of Life. Their are made with Sephira Crystals to bring the final judgment of humanity with spacequakes. These spacequakes are usually involuntary, but they can also cause Spacequakes voluntarily, as Kurumi, Kotori and Miku have shown. Each Spirit has a numerical kanji in their name. They also each possess an Astral Dress as well as an Angel, which are respectively named after the Divine Names of the Sephirot of the Kabbalistic Tree of life corresponding to the numerical kanji in their names, and the archangels governing the corresponding Sephirot. Each Spirit has a unique ability, and each displays different levels of knowledge about Earth. When a human is exposed to a crystal, they receive whatever power the crystal stores inside. Giving a Sephira Crystal to Kotori and Miku is how Phantom turned them into Spirits. Powers and Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “Mana” they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the common feature ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel. Angel The absolute shield that protects the Spirits; the form, the shape and even its function all reflect on the Spirits itself. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, or humanoids. *Zafkiel *Zadkiel Astral Dress Astral Dress or raiment is the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. Demon King The spirits in their primary armament while in their inverse form. They are described to be the inverse form, or darker and evil versions, of their angels. *Nehemah Sephira Crystal The Sephira Crystal is a mysterious round orb like gem, that, according to Ellen and Wescott , all spirits carry within themselves and is seemingly the source of their powers. When a human touches the gem, the gem is then seemingly absorbed into whoever touches it and transformes that person into a spirit. Known Spirits Kotori_EFREET.png|Kotori Itsuka Gamechar1.png|Rinne Sonogami Tohka_Novel.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami_SpiritDress.jpg|Origami Tobiichi Miku Izai.jpg|Miku Izayoi First Spirit.jpg|First Spirit 250px-Yoshinoo.png|Yoshino and Yoshinon 251px-Sqsd1551297538_n.jpg|Natsumi 348px-Like.jpg|Yamai Sisters Trivia *So far, all of the Spirits in the series are female. *3 known Spirits in Date A Live; Kotori , Miku , and Origami were originally human. *Spirits have alternate forms which is their actual form from the bordering dimension in which they came from. *All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels. *All of the Astral Dresses used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. Spirits Divine Theme Song Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Angel Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Ghosts Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Hostile Species Category:Mass Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Dimension Travelers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Deities Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mythology Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Aliens Category:Evil Light Category:Energy Beings